Even heroes need support
by Delta Hooves
Summary: On a combat air patrol, Spyro, Cynder and Flame end up being ambushed, but help is on the way. "Help is on the way." said Terrador "How many?" "1, but I belive he's an old fiend of yours..." I only own the story and my OC  me
1. The patrol

Even Heroes Need Support

**This is my first fanfiction so please read and review. This story is inspired by LOS DoTD, H.A.W.X 2 and Top Gun. I only own Delta, so the Spyro characters are not mine. Enjoy.**

6 Months after Malefor's defeat.

Spyro POV

"_3 Week's without any sign of the enemy? Something is not right." _ I thought as I was flying my usual combat air patrols that were set up to take out what was left of Malefor's army. Sure I may have killed him myself but that didn't mean that his army was completely destroyed. There were still pockets of resistance all over Avalars outskirts. This time around I was lead in arrow formation of 3 dragons, me, my love Cynder (Good thing I heard her back in the core.) and my childhood friend Flame who luckily had a new piece of equipment: Dragon Radar.

"SPYRO! I got contacts, wyverns to our right, 2 miles and closing fast." Flame alerted me as 2 wyverns came into view.

"I see them, stay in formation and move to intercept." I ordered as we moved to engage, this was being too easy, something wasn't right.

"Wait, my radar has gone completely to hell, we're being jammed! Give me a few seconds so I can clear it." Flame informed us as his once radar screen headset was just a screen of static.

"Okay but hurry up, they're getting closer, something is definitely wrong here." Cynder suggested as we were getting in range of guided weapons but due to jamming, they wouldn't lock. So we had to get up close and dogfight with them.

But I had a bad feeling as tension rose as we got closer. We've had many close calls together, but what if for one of us, this would be their last flight…?


	2. Ambush

Even Heroes Need Support

**This is my first fanfiction so please read and review. This story is inspired by LOS DoTD, H.A.W.X 2 and Top Gun. I only own Delta, so the Spyro characters are not mine. Enjoy.**

Spyro P.O.V

"Flame, how much longer till that radar is up?" I asked as we got closer to our opponents.

"Just a few more sec- wait, it is back up." Flame said as the Wyverns suddenly broke formation.

"SPYRO, WE GOT A PROBLEM, WYVERNS ARE ALL AROUND US!" Flame yelled in panic as his radar had filled with blips in all directions.

"Everyone break off and attack, Flame get the guardians on the radio, let them know about what's going on and get us some support." I ordered as I broke formation and engaged the enemy. I managed to get on the tail of 2 wyverns in a turning fight opened fire on them with rapid fire ice bolts and quickly downed both of them.

Flame P.O.V

"Guardian Terrador, this Spyro's radio operator Flame, we have been ambushed by around 12 wyverns and are requesting immediate reinforcements, over!" I said, hoping for a response.

"_Flame, this is Guardian Terrador can you pass the radio to your flight lead, over?" Terrador had asked over the radio._

"Roger that, standby." I said over the radio before passing it to Spyro as I did a flyby of him.

Spyro P.O.V

I got the radio and quickly started to try to get reinforcements. "Terrador this is Spyro, we have been engaged and are outnumbered, need help, over!"

"_Roger that Spyro, help is on the way." Terrador informed me._

"How many?"

"_1, but I believe he's an old friend of yours, putting him on your frequency now, stand by."_

"_**An old friend? All my friends are here, who can this dragon possibly be?" **_I thought as I evaded a fire missile from another wyvern that got on my six

"_Spyro, this is Delta the Dragon, I'm inbound, hang in there."_


	3. Delta's strike

Even Heroes Need Support

**This is my first fanfiction so please read and review. This story is inspired by LOS DoTD, H.A.W.X 2 and Top Gun. I only own Delta, so the Spyro characters are not mine. Enjoy.**

Delta P.O.V

I could easily see the battle unfold from my position above it. Spyro was being chased by 2 wyverns and taking fire, Cynder was engaged in a turning fight with 4 wyverns, 2 in front of her and another 2 behind her who were in pursuit by Flame and the last 4 were on my twelve o'clock and moving into an ambush position above Spyro.

"_Delta? But ho-". _Spyro was going to ask a question but now wasn't a time for talking.

"Spyro listen, I got eyes on 4 wyverns above you so I need you to dive once I give the signal, then I take care of your pursuers, got it?" I radioed back as I got into position to fire on the 4 ambushers above Spyro with a volley of heat-seeking fire missiles.

"_What's the signal?"_

"You'll know it when you hear it."

That was when I released my missiles downing 3 wyverns and damaging the forth who then went into a cloud bank then had started to spin and dive all the while trailing smoke, I then saw that Spyro had gone inverted and dove for the deck with the wyverns behind him. Perfect. I then dove after them but as I was catching up, Spyro had given me a sitrep.

"_Delta they're still on me, what now?"_

"I can't get a clear shot without hitting you. Spyro I need you to break right and pull up on my mark." I responded. "Three, two, one, break right!"

As Spyro broke right I opened up with fire rounds and quickly downed the leader but his wingman reversed and was making a head-on pass at me turning the wild goose chase into a game of aerial chicken. As the gap closed between us, neither me or the wyvern had showed signs of chickening out, if one of us broke, he'd be as good as dead. If not, the crash would kill us both; one of us had to flinch sooner or later. The wyvern flinched first, he tried to break away but had his right wing cut right off from a slice of my sickle tail blade covering my tail in his blood, then he stalled and went spiraling down to earth.

"Promise not to bleed on my tail again and I'll kill you instantly next time." I remarked to my fallen enemy, that was when Spyro had regrouped with me as my wingman.

"Looks like your friends are in trouble my old friend, let's go help them out." I told Spyro as we flew towards the turning fight. So far, Cynder had knocked down her opponents but the 2 on her six o'clock were catching up and Flame was falling behind, they needed help now.

"Spyro, give me your radio." I told him

"But-" He was about to protest but I cut him short.

"Just do it!"

Spyro then tossed me the radio which I then used to talk to his squadron-mates.

Cynder P.O.V

"_They're gaining. A few more seconds and I dead! Come on where are you Spyro?"_ I thought as I saw that the wyverns were closing the gap. Then an unfamiliar voice sounded over the radio.

"_Listen, you don't know me and I don't know you but if you want to live I need you to break left on my mark, got it?" _The voice said over the radio, I would have protested, but being in the situation I was in, I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"_Now!" _I then broke left and saw Spyro and a green dragon release two heat-seeking fire missiles that hit the wyverns and sent them down in smoke.

**[Top Gun Anthem starts]**

Delta P.O.V

"Ignitus, all enemy threats neutralized, we're coming home, over." the red dragon reported over the radio as we formed up and went back to Warfang.

"_Roger that, Delta good work out there. You deserve a reward." _Ignitus responded over the radio_._ Spyro then introduced me to his team.

"Delta, this is my friend Flame and my mate Cynder."

"Cynder huh, it's good to see that you're not corrupted anymore." I had mentioned to Cynder.

"How'd you know about that?" Cynder asked me confused of how I didn't blame her for what she'd done during her corruption and how I knew about it.

"Even when corrupted, I can see the good in people, including you."

"_Delta I'm giving you a choice, you can stay in the dragon temple in a room near your friends or you can refuse, remain homeless and on the move. Besides you've just saved the heroes of Avalar, I think that's more than enough to have earned you a new home. So what do you say?" _Ignitus asked over the radio. I looked over to my friends; Spyro gave me a nod to say it was ok by them.

"Ignitus… I accept your offer, thank you, oh and um, by the way. Do I have current permission to fly-by the tower?"

"_Roger that, green light on the fly-by, welcome home."_

Cyril P.O.V

"_Ah, nothing like a good rest and a glass of coffee to calm one's senses." _I thought as I leaned back on my chair in the tower and started to drink my coffee.

WHOSH!

"AHHHH!" I yelled in terror as 4 dragons made a high speed fly-by of my tower, causing me to fall off my chair and spill my coffee all over myself.

Delta P.O.V

"YEE HAA, GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" Flame yelled in a mix of pure adrenaline and thrill of an extra close, high speed fly-by that the rest of us couldn't help but give a grin at. Finally a place I can call home with the only friends I've ever had. A chance for a fresh start from my troubled past. A new life.

The end of a story, the beginning of an adventure.


End file.
